Reindeers and Lovers
by ChibiKojinoda
Summary: Youji x Omi, Ken x Aya


Title: Reindeers and Lovers.  
Series: Weiss Kreuz Pairings: Youji x Omi / Ken x Aya Rating: R Warning: AU, OOC, attempts at humor, fluff

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

REINDEERS AND LOVERS.

The sound of sniffing, sneezing and whining was, to Aya's mind, the perfect indication that winter was well settled, and Christmas fast approaching.  
As soon as the cold weather had arrived, Youji had come down with the flu - prompting much off-colour singing from Ken and raspy curses from the sick man.

The nickname Ken had bestowed upon the blond had been a hit with the fangirls, and the soccer player had spent a lot of time cackling as more and more stuffed reindeers with red-noses turned up on Youji's work desk.  
He'd nearly died laughing when, due to his encouragement of "Yo-tan loves reindeers - they're his favourite, especially Rudolf." a group of girls staggered in with a six-foot plushie with mis-matched eyes.

Omi had stepped in then, and helped the playboy drag his prizes to his room, to be shut in a closet.  
In between wheezes of laughter, Ken had managed to ask the man why he didn't just chuck them.  
"Because they are all gifts from well meaning girls; they put their feeling into these presents - it would be an insult to throw them away." had been the response. They respected him for that, even Ken who was still laughing.

He stopped laughing the next afternoon when Omi appeared in front of the blond, carrying a tiny stuffed reindeer with mistletoe clutched in its hooves.  
Youji's face had been a picture, but the intensity of the moment had been ruined by the playboy suddenly sniffing and sneezing loudly. The laughter had resumed and the blonds had gone off to talk.

Aya suspected they were doing more than talking when he heard rhythmic banging and some enthusiastic moaning echoing down the stairs. He shepherded out all the stunned and silent fangirls before preparing to close the shop.

"Aya," Ken grinned at him, "Let's go out."

"We went out last night," he stated as he pushed the doors shut.

"That was my birthday - it's Christmas Eve, let's go out."

"It's Christmas Eve," Aya looked round with a look of distaste, "There will be people everywhere."

"So lets go to the park," Ken rocked on the balls of his feet, determined not to be dissuaded.

"Only lovers and drug addicts go to the park on Christmas Eve," Aya went to move away, sure he'd won.

"Then be my lover - or should I go find you some drugs?"

"What?!" Aya turned back to face the man, who had a very mischievous look on his face, "Ken..." he took a step backwards, but he was followed. He took another step, and another until he was pressed back against the door, with Ken only inches away from him.

"Be my lover Aya..." Ken whispered.

In any other circumstance, he would have thought the soccer player sounded too cheesy to be real, but at that moment all he could see was a pearly white grin and feel the warmth coming from the athlete's body - he didn't have enough brain power left over to grasp the concept of cheesy.

"Well Ayan," Ken moved again, "Shall we?"

He opened his mouth to decline, but didn't get chance as it was filled with a very talented tongue, and he was kissed so hard he didn't care that the shutters weren't down and the last group of lingering fangirls could see them.

"Well?" Ken broke away with a deliciously predatory look.

"Well what?" Aya blinked, trying to get his kiss-addled brain to work again.

"Are we going to be lovers - or do you want the drugs?" Ken slid closer still and pressed his groin to Aya's, grinding slowly until the redhead whimpered.

"D...do we have to go out to be l...lovers?" Aya breathed, clutching at Ken's elbows to stop himself from falling.

"No," Ken looked ridiculously pleased, "Let's go to bed."

"Ah," Aya smiled and stood up. Flicking off the light, he turned the shop sign to say 'Closed'.

"It's like getting Christmas early." Ken remarked in his ear, nibbling on the lobe as he did.

"Then let's go open our presents," Aya turned his head and stole a hot kiss.

Laughing loudly, they pulled the shutters down, ignoring the stares of the still stunned fangirls, and went off to bed.

OWARI. 


End file.
